


奎顺 - 无处可逃

by stardust_in_my_eyes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_in_my_eyes/pseuds/stardust_in_my_eyes
Summary: 想和年下小盆友谈一场轰轰烈烈的办公室恋爱吗？





	奎顺 - 无处可逃

**Author's Note:**

> * 年龄操作，ksy比kmg大5岁  
* 有两段肉渣，但不是特别长特别完整的车

年近三十，权顺荣终于闲下来想要好好谈个恋爱，可是竟然毫无预警地对一个小他五岁的孩子心动了。

金珉奎，就是公司刚招的那个实习生，刚毕业，从头发丝到手指尖儿都洋溢着青春的气息，每天走进办公室的状态、搭配的衣服颜色和风格都让权顺荣想到五年前的自己，甚至他最近陷入的职场烦恼都是自己经历过的，事情刚开头权顺荣就已经看到结尾的那种熟悉亲切。

按理说，不新鲜就等于无趣，可权顺荣还是妥妥地陷了进去。

早上停好车回到办公室，就会看到自己桌面上冒着热气的包子和咖啡——买早餐这种小浪漫是学生时代恋爱的必备招数。权顺荣有些无奈地抿了抿嘴，抬起头就看到金珉奎在办公室另一端眼巴巴地一直望着他，对上他的眼神就直接咧嘴笑了，权顺荣低下头把吸管插进咖啡杯里。

这把年纪了还为这点事情心动真的很丢脸。权顺荣叹了口气——年下的孩子可要命啊。

金珉奎的喜欢来势汹汹，挡都挡不住。第一天上班就黏着权顺荣说前辈我想加您私人联系方式，第二个星期开始就擅自作主承包了前辈的午饭，第三个星期就邀请权顺荣晚上出去喝酒，第四个星期权顺荣出了个差，他就期期艾艾地每天给权顺荣发信息，回来那天还拿着一束玫瑰去机场接他。

谁又遭得住这样坦率不加掩饰充满思念和欲望的眼神呢。

可是权顺荣接过了花，却没上金珉奎的车，末了还是站在出租车的队伍里，搞得和他一起出差的回来的全圆佑觉得有点尴尬。

“咳……你最近，很喜欢金珉奎那小子啊？”

“嗯。”权顺荣对全圆佑没什么好隐瞒，但是他点了头又很快摇摇头，“他还太小了。”

到了这个年纪，恋爱也都失败过好几次，权顺荣开始对所谓理想型有了一个比较具象的概念。自己适合的恋爱对象，应该比自己大5岁，经历过许多起伏，被打磨得圆润而包容，对自己的生活有规划、有情调，至于激情，只需要一点点就好。

然而金珉奎是完全相反的。激情太满，看着让人开心但是相处着就会让人累。不过，倒不是说他就不圆润、不包容。他是个非常优秀的孩子，优秀到权顺荣想不明白他怎么会到这种小公司来。什么都会做，而且情商极高，人见人爱这词有些老套了，但放他身上当真合适。从前台姐姐到饭堂扫地的大叔，谁都知道我们珉奎是个小甜心。

这也可以算是他俩的共同点，对谁都亲切。不过，金珉奎在权顺荣眼里是纯真的热情，而权顺荣自己知道，自己的照顾和周全很多时候是一种习惯，职场上人来人往他见得太多，真情实感要不得。

以前他也真过。和自己搭档了很久的同事离职时，他自己躲在厕所哭了很久。可后来当工作忙起来，他就发现，其实换了一个搭档，也不会怎么样。等到他和新搭档都一起喜欢上同一款香水的时候，他就知道，他又交到新的好朋友了。就和当初一样。

所以对于一个还在试用期的孩子，权顺荣更是不敢多想。

可是越不敢想的人，就越是有致命吸引力。

金珉奎进来才两个月就刚好碰上了公司年会，人高马大肌肉强壮的，避免不了被拉去做苦力。在办公室不露出过多的皮肤是职场礼仪，但这会儿他穿着黑色短袖，HM的基础款，质地本身就薄，被他的手臂和胸肌撑起后更是变了形，爬着梯子帮忙挂好海报横幅之后汗水就在小麦色的皮肤上一颗颗冒出来又一颗颗滑进衣服里，权顺荣看着就觉得喉咙一紧。

可到了晚上年会正式开场，这家伙又换上了合身的西装礼服，站在他身后，视线都只能看到深灰色的高级面料被肩胛骨撑起来的阴影。金珉奎喜欢喷香水，雪松的香气，或者淡淡的薰衣草，总之是迷人的，恐怕很多小女孩会很喜欢。权顺荣也被熏得有些入迷了，手不听话地抓上他外套的一角，金珉奎问怎么了，他才支支吾吾开始想台词。

“你这衣服手感很好啊，定制的？哪一家？”

金珉奎转过身，笑着把权顺荣的手从自己衣服上拽下来，拽完也就顺便牵在手里不放了。

“不是外面的店，是我自己家的私人裁缝呀……哥喜欢吗？我让人给你做一套？”

权顺荣这才清醒了些。是了，有这样的闲情雅致来他们这样的小公司实习还赖着不走，定是不愁吃穿、不担心工资多少的富家少爷。这样的金珉奎离自己设想的理想型又更远了一些。

可是想明白这个事情的时候，权顺荣已经稀里糊涂咬了金珉奎的鱼钩，坐在宽敞的豪车后座，喝着金珉奎给他买的冰美式，问说珉奎啊咱要去的裁缝店在哪？

金珉奎从后视镜里看过来，笑了笑，“什么裁缝店啊，是去我家啊。私人裁缝都是到我家里来服务的呀。”

量身的地方是在衣帽间，米色和栗色的欧式装潢，配上华丽的大吊灯，显得极为华丽，权顺荣暗笑金珉奎这审美是真的符合自己早些年的取向，如果是年轻时的自己，进到这里就会惊呼连连。

可如果是年轻时的自己，金珉奎恐怕也瞧不上吧？权顺荣安静地任由裁缝抬自己的胳膊，顺从地听着指挥转过身，就在全身镜里对上金珉奎炙热的眼神。

接吻的时候权顺荣自己抬手去解衬衫的纽扣，太热了，呼吸都变得困难。金珉奎就上来拉住他手腕放到自己的腰侧，“哥抱着我就好，这种事情我来做。”

很大男人。果然是年轻时自己会喜欢的类型。学生时代谈的恋爱都不顺利，现在就当重新享受一次也未尝不可，反正也不合适，就不会有后续的纠缠，睡到就等于赚到吧？

一旦过了心理上这道坎，权顺荣很快就进入状态。金珉奎吻技很好，大概有两年多没谈恋爱的身体几乎是一瞬间被点燃，导火索次啦作响瞬间烧到尽头，权顺荣耳边一声声“顺荣哥”的呢喃，让他腿软得站都站不住，只能把自己交给金珉奎。

这一场性事就像是一场高温瑜伽，节奏算不上激烈凶猛，但是总保持在灼烧的状态里。权顺荣觉得身体被打得很开，关节几乎要被掰开一样，下身被握住的时候双手被绞在一起压在头顶，于是胸前的敏感处都展露无遗，金珉奎要吃哪一边，他都无处可逃。被进入的时候双腿也是被折成M字的形状，韧带微微发疼，权顺荣有点无助地缩着后穴，金珉奎就下来吻他，安慰他，说哥哥你再放松点，不然我进不去了。

许久没被进入的地方吃下金珉奎的尺寸，竟然没有一点弄伤。权顺荣忍不住想要夸夸金珉奎的耐心，又在想，这人果真是情场老手，做什么都这么周到。可就算这样，金珉奎也还是小孩子，小孩子就是想要夸奖和鼓励。把权顺荣操射一回之后金珉奎把人抱到怀里，按着腰让他坐下来，一边揉着他的臀肉一边问：“哥舒服吗？我做得好吗？喜不喜欢珉奎的大肉棒？”

权顺荣不答话，小孩就不高兴了，身下的动作开始有点粗鲁，权顺荣就打他：“懂不懂得照顾老年人啊……轻点……”

“哥腰这么软，声音这么好听，怎么会是老年人。”

年轻人精力果然是好啊，被操得七荤八素的时候权顺荣想。他们从衣帽间做到沙发再做到浴室里，折腾到了后半夜。最后权顺荣嗓子都哑得出不了声，金珉奎竟然还有精力帮他做了彻底的清洗。权顺荣趴在浴缸边上舒服地眯着眼睛，居然就这么睡着了。

第二天清晨六点，生物钟本能地唤醒权顺荣，他坐在床上听着金珉奎的呼噜声，这才开始意识到他是被年轻人的热情给冲昏了头脑。

但毕竟是个双子座，疯的时候不顾一切，冷静下来的时候，就连权顺荣自己也会被自己的过分理性给吓到。他轻手轻脚下床，自己一个人回家换了身衣服，还有时间自己洗了个头吃了个早餐，然后清清爽爽地回公司上班，好像昨天什么都没有发生，就是一个普通的无聊的周末。

小孩估计是还在长身体的年纪，请了半天假睡了个饱，下午才端着热可可姗姗来迟，放到哥哥桌子上——但是好奇怪啊为什么哥哥都不看他？

上班时间不可以谈恋爱这点道理金珉奎还是懂，于是整个下午他都坐立难安，眼看到了下班时间就蹭到哥哥位置旁边蹲下来，下巴都快要枕到权顺荣胳膊上，撒娇似的抱怨说今早怎么走得这么无情。权顺荣眼睛没有离开电脑屏幕，嗯啊两声就当作是敷衍的回答，文件处理完了也没跟金珉奎多聊两句，说要回家吃饭就潇洒地走了。

金珉奎像个小媳妇一样眼睛一直追随着他顺荣哥的后背，很快被旁边的李知勋一个文件夹拍到脑袋上：快一米九的大男人别露出这种表情。怪恶心的。但金珉奎心里委屈——知勋哥你是不知道，顺荣哥昨天是有多热情多可爱啊，今天怎么就变脸了？

幸好金珉奎是有耐心的，终于在第三次下班拦住权顺荣说要一起吃饭的时候，看见哥哥点了头。但吃饭的过程并不愉快。哥哥看起来心事重重，筷子都没动两下，终于在甜品上来之前主动打开了话匣子，让金珉奎不要再想着自己了。

“你迟早要走的吧？你适合更大的平台，这里不足够你施展才华。所以，何必和我纠缠。”

权顺荣说话习惯直接——尤其是他看到小孩有些不解的表情，他更坚信只有坦率地说出自己的想法才能避免他们两个陷入不必要的泥潭。

然而小孩似乎不明白哥哥在说什么，急切地拉着权顺荣的手说不是因为工作上依赖哥哥才喜欢哥哥的，而是真心真意的喜欢。

“我想认认真真谈一次恋爱，顺荣。”

权顺荣没同意。

“我说大少爷，你连自己想要过什么样的人生都没好好想过吧？就别来跟我这个奔三的人说什么认真恋爱了。你不知道什么叫认真。还有，谁允许你说平语的？要叫哥。”

接下来哥哥采取的策略就是尽量不答应小孩的私下邀约。工作上还是尽可能地帮忙，不过出了办公室，就是形同陌路，消息也都有一搭没一搭地回。

金珉奎还是坚持每天早安晚安都不落下地给权顺荣发信息，这都没谈上恋爱呢就自顾自带入男朋友角色了？

就这样坚持了快有一个月，小孩终于也有点耐不住，第一次露出了有点受伤的模样。

「哥真的不理我吗？」  
「早安晚安说一下也不可以吗？」  
「哥」  
「我是真的很喜欢你呀。」

权顺荣看着他那朴素直白的话，只觉得心里发慌。反正三个月试用期很快就要过去了，这种来体验生活的富家子弟估计不会转正了，到时候就可以顺顺利利结束了吧？

怎么可能呢。

距离三个月到期还有一周的时候，权顺荣突然被指派和金珉奎一起出了一次差。

一开始权顺荣还有点生气，金珉奎是不是动用了什么金钱关系搞到跟自己一起去出差的名额，毕竟实习生不会外派去办事，是公司一向的惯例。但过程中金珉奎又一直乖得很，就算住在同一间房，也完全没有多余的眼神和动作，反倒是看着金珉奎的裸背就开始莫名心跳加速的权顺荣显得更加不怀好意。

出差三天很快过去，但最后一天刚起床，权顺荣就开始吸鼻子，飞机落地的时候眼神已经有点飘忽，金珉奎伸手一摸就惊呼了一声：“哥，你发烧了。”

第二次坐进金珉奎家的豪车里的时候权顺荣觉得又熟悉又羞耻，他艰难地说珉奎啊送我去最近的医院就好。金珉奎根本没有理会，一脚油门踩到底，车就往家里的方向开。

“没有烧得很严重啦，不要随便去医院，总吃药打针对身体也不好的。我爸妈就很少带我去医院。哥你看我现在是不是很健壮？”

权顺荣无语。但被人公主抱着上楼，又被舒舒服服地伺候着的时候，他不得不承认金珉奎的确是很会照顾人。

结果就是又被莫名其妙地按在床上脱了衣服。权顺荣说你别弄了我的感冒会传染你。金珉奎这一次就很没有风度了：“管他感不感冒呢……哥你不知道我想你都快想疯了。现在你都在我床上了，哪有不做的道理？”

权顺荣裤子被脱下来的时候就在想，年下的孩子果真是要命。

上一回在这做好像就是唯独没有在床上做吧？早知道床上这么舒服上次就应该让他把自己抱过来的。至少背脊和屁股都不会那么疼。

金珉奎说要做的气势是不容反驳的，可真做起来，却也还是非常温柔。把头埋在哥哥股间，要去含住性器之前，他先亲吻了软嫩的大腿内侧，细密的吻一个个在腿根落下，惹得权顺荣一阵阵颤栗，金珉奎就轻轻地笑，气息都喷在快感最容易集中的地方：“放心，这次不会留下那么多吻痕的。”

他没像上次那样去绞权顺荣的手，或者掰开权顺荣的腿，就任由哥哥跟着快感随意在自己身上摸。接吻的时候手臂就环在自己脖子上，手指也会偶尔玩着自己的发尾，腿环在自己腰上，操到深处的时候脚跟还在自己背上到处乱划，还有点发烧的哥哥一边在自己怀里乱扭一边喊着自己的名字，怎么看都像是真正的情侣。

“顺荣……顺荣……”金珉奎想了想，还是放弃了说敬语，“喜欢你啊。”  
“呜呜……珉奎、喜欢……”  
“顺荣也喜欢我吗？”  
“喜、喜欢被珉奎操……嗯啊快点，再进来点——”

好吧，虽然不是他最想听到的答案，但也一样令人心花怒放。金珉奎手掐住哥哥的性器，又逼着他说了好多次“喜欢”，才在他求饶的声音中松开了手，去跟哥哥十指交握，身下发狠顶弄着把哥哥操得一股一股射得床单上到处都是。

生病的时候还纵欲，结果就是第二天醒来的时候他头晕眼花，神志不清。

金珉奎从他下床起就一直牵着他的手，带他去洗漱有带他坐在饭桌边，最后又带着他下了楼坐到车上，权顺荣这才反应过来，慢着，为什么要一直牵着手，这是什么谈恋爱小情侣才会做的事情吗？

车子发动前金珉奎不知从哪变出了一个保温杯，塞给权顺荣，里面是温度刚刚好的蜂蜜柠檬水。

“快喝吧，我早上帮你泡的。对嗓子好。”

“……”把我嗓子搞坏的人又是谁？权顺荣小小地翻了个白眼。

等车停到公司地库了，权顺荣才突然意识到，如果他们俩这么高调一起回去，恐怕会被全圆佑或者李知勋揶揄个半天吧？

但金珉奎不像是着急要上楼的样子，没有解开安全带，而是伸手过来搭在了权顺荣的手背上。

“顺荣哥，你知道今天是什么日子吗？”

“什么？”

“今天是我来公司报道的第三个月。我要转正了。从今天开始会一直围绕在哥身边，只要哥不辞职，我也一定不会走。”车已经熄了火，发动机和空调的声响都不见了，金珉奎每说一句话，声音都在权顺荣的耳边无限放大，“我是真的想好了，我的确比你小，可是我不是来玩的。我想好好磨练自己，也想好好和你认真谈一次恋爱。”

“顺荣啊。你真的不考虑一下我吗？”

买早餐也罢，床上功夫也罢，耍浪漫谁都会。可只有无所畏惧的真诚，能够让人溃不成军。

权顺荣低下头无奈地笑了笑，把手翻了过来，掌心就这么贴上了金珉奎的。

年下的孩子啊，真要命。


End file.
